Varuna's Tale
by KuroMaster
Summary: Varuna, the water dragon slayer, wants to reunite with his father, the water dragon, Nerocoatl. Will he meet him again? Or will he never see him again? Accepting characters. Send me a PM of your character.
1. Introductions

**Hello! Welcome to my brand new fanfiction! Now, I know that I'm doing another one right now, a naruto one. If you havent read it, go and check it out, you might enjoy it. If you read it, and your reading this and your all like, "What about your Naruto fanfic Kuro?" Dont worry. Im still doing that. But right now, I want to get this out of the way. And I want your full cooperation, alright? Good. :D**

**Anyway, I'm extremely lazy, so I made one character for this fanfic. One. Yes one. I want YOU, the readers, the viewers, the people who care, to come up with the other characters and PM me them. This is what I want:**

**Name:** (can be anything)

**Gender:** (he, she, it, cat, dog, brick, or even that leaf)

**Age:** (not too old; keep to around 10 to 20 i guess?)

**Hair style and color:** (idk, be creative)

**Eye color:** (creative)

**height:** (dont. give. number. say, below average, average, or above desu(please))

**3 measurements (girls only):** ( :D )

**Magic:** (like fire. be creative. also explain it if it's not something simple, like fire magic.)

**Appearance(Clothes, distinguishing features, such as scars, paint, etc.):** (scar across left eye, red eye shaped paint on forehead)

**guild:** Touhou (cause im listening to Touhou OST - Last Word right now)

**relation to MC:** (Brother? Sister? Pet? Be creative. u can be evil if ya want, i know i would :D Only put this if you _WANT_ to put it. if you dont, ill make something up for you. :D BWHAhahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahha Uh... im not gonna do something bad, i swear.)

**Personality:** (Give me something to work with! are u funny, stupid, stupid, idiot, smart but stupid, or just stupid?)

**anything else you want to add:** (Im awesome)

* * *

**In fact, imma make a second character for you all, btw, I wont be using this one. This one is an example.**

* * *

**Name:** Example McExample  
**Gender:** Male?  
**Age:** 42,625  
**Hair:** Light, curly blonde hair, short with a streak of white at the side  
**Eye:** Gentle blue, like the calm ocean  
**Height:** average  
**Magic:** Example Magic. Magic that creates Examples everywhere. _EVERYWHERE_.  
**Appearance:** Wears a white jacket over a black shirt, that has a white skull on the left chest region, a black belt, black baggy pants that goes to the ankles, tied at the ankles with a white string, black shoes with white at the bottom.  
**Guild:** Tiger Tail  
**Relation:** Mother figure  
**Personality:** A cold, but nice male/female thing. is very athlethic, and can really be there for you in a pinch. insert more personality here.

* * *

**Anyway, no. I did not do this as a joke. I am 100% serious...hahhahahaahahaha...sorry. i am serious..hahahahaha... anyway, i am a little bit serious, but anyway, please send me this as a PM! this is very important. send it to _KUROMASTER_ got it? good. ill be accepting applicants for, idk... when Tale of Kuro, my naruto fanfic, reaches season 2. when that happens, ill stop accepting applicants and start this series up! I wish you luck, probably 99% of you will be chosen! Anyway, ill leave it at this, so please leave a fav, fol, or rev, and take this cookie, and make sure you send me that PM if you want to take part in this fanfic. _HURRY! BANZAI! PEACE!_**


	2. Disappearance

**Hi! Sorry if this chaper is a bit short. Next one will be longer. Anyway, if your waiting for my naruto fanfic, the tale of kuro, i kinda messed up. I...accidently deleted the chapter I was working on. a total of 8,000 or more words... all down the drain. Then I was depressed for a few days, got a excellent(A) in my english EOC, and a good(B) in my geometry EOC, currently waiting for my biology EOC score. But that doesnt matter. Until I get over losing my naruto fanfic, i will now write fairy tail. But lets start this chapter of fairy tail!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - DISAPPEARANCE**

* * *

He was running through the small rain forest, climbing over logs and fallen trees. It was currently raining. The boy loved the rain. He was taught by his father that water is the best kind of food, and the only food you need. See, that boy's father was a water dragon. He was a water dragon slayer. His name was Varuna. He was 10 years old, had messy dark blue hair that went over his ears and ontop of his eyes, that had a black streak on the right side of his hair. He had ocean blue eyes. His father's name was Nerocoatl. Today, he was out training and exploring the small forest, and this is where it all begins in the year X777.

* * *

I jumped over a fallen tree and landed on my feet, sliding a little bit in the mud. A big smile spread across my face as I ran through the rain, past tree after tree. At times, I opened my mouth and sucked in some water using my dragon slayer magic. I jumped too late over a tree and fell to the mud, skidding a few feet. When I got up, mud was across my shabby clothes. My torn blue shirt and short black cargo pants. Mud was even on my face and hair! I sighed. I loved the rain, but I hated mud. I used my magic and stopped the falling rain drops around me, and used them to clean my dirty clothes and face. After I finished, I continued my run. As I got closer and closer to my goal, my smile grew and grew. I can't wait to see Nero!

I entered the clearing that was my home for so many years, the clearing that Nero made using his powerful water magic. He was always in the center waiting for me. I stopped after I ran a few feet into the clearing and looked straight ahead. And saw... nothing. There was no Nero, no dragon. Where was he? I walked towards the center of the clearing thinking. I know! He just went to get some food! But... he eats water... and it's raining... I fell towards the ground and landed on my knees. My hands fell down to my sides and my head hung low. Where was he... I have to go look for him! I quickly scrambled up and ran out of the clearing.

Unnoticed to me, a big serpentine blue dragon was watching me from the sky. He had eyes that were as blue as the ocean with black slits for pupils. He had black spikes jetting out of his body around his back and spine and at his shoulder, elbows, and knees. His tail was long and ended in a fork, like a snakes tongue. The wings are giant and is a sky blue color and are similar to a bat's wings. The legs are light blue that end in a dark blue color that was marked like flame on his body. The claws were onyx black.

The dragon, Nerocoatl soared through the air a few times past the home that has been his for the past 10 or so years. He would miss it, but he must leave. He changed course and flew towards the ocean.

* * *

**Again, sorry if it was short. im gonna go make the next chapter now, so you'll get it in a hour or tomorrow. depends on my mood. Favorite, follow, and review, have a good day and night, and _PEACE_**.


	3. Water Juggling

**The next chapter is here! Hurray! Banzai! Etc. Anyway, im still accepting applicants for this fanfic, so PM me your character and it might be added. I want to go kinda slow, okay? Put in some boring stuff here and there before the story starts to pick up. Reason, is mostly because, I want to use most of my brain power for finals. Final math, science, english, french, civics, etc. I have a feeling that these tests will either break or make me. Well, whatever. If I had working earbuds, and we could bring pur phones into the room we're testing in, I'd 100% play Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong. Or something else badass. Either way, Lets start!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Water Juggling**

* * *

One month later, I found myself in a big city. The city was known as Palmtree City. It was a pretty big city, with a big population. But, to me, it was just a nuisance. The water was a bit polluted. Garbage was thrown into the beautiful water, which tainted it. The taste was turned into something gross. Rain was still good, but sometimes, it was also polluted by the smoke that went into the sky everyday. It was miserable.

I lived in a small alley with several other children. Everyday they left to beg and steal money and food. I, however, tried to do work to get money and buy food. Of course I just need water, but eating all this tainted water is bad for my health, or that's what Nero always told me, to never eat too much tainted water. However, habits die hard and I eat every other rain drop that falls down, just sucking it into my mouth.

Walking through the street, I made my way through the town and to my job: Juggling water. Someone saw me manipulating water, and he took it upon himself to give me a job putting my skills to good use. Or that's what he says. I told him that my father was a dragon, but I don't think he believes me. His name was Kevin Oak. He was a big fat man, with short brown hair, big nose, and colorful outfit. He was dressed like a clown. But it was good money, as far as I understood it. Was 250 jewels a show good, or bad?

I walked to work with my head down. My water dragon slayer magic was not a joke. Why did I have to do something like this?

**-FLASHBACK**

It was a cold night. The cold never really bothered me, but it bothered everybody else. The few people who walked by me, sitting on the cold ground with my head in my arms, stared at me with pity. Some tossed me coin, but I later heard laughter coming from them. The poor boy. I heard them say that as they walk past me. But it was different with Kevin Oak. I was practicing my magic, manipulating water in tons of different ways, such as, making them turn into balls and then stars, etc. Kevin was walking down the same street, drunk. He stammered to the left and then right. He knocked into me, but not before he saw what I was doing. I fell to the ground, but he put out a hand for me to get up.

"Sorry." he burped. "My bad." I grabbed his hand, putting a weak smile on my face. I got up and tried to break away from him, but he wouldn't let go. "What were you doing earlier?" he asked.

"Um.." I said quietly. I didn't want to talk to him; I didn't like talking. "I was practicing my water dragon slayer magic." I shrunk away from him, a nervous smile on my face.

His eyes opened up wide, but he easily dismissed this with a wave. "Dragons aren't real, and even if they were, they are _long_ dead."

"No! Nero is- He burst into laughter.

"Ah, son. I can tell that you have some skill with that water _dragon slayer_ magic of yours. I can also tell that, with your tattered clothes, that you're in desperate need for some money. How about working for me? Pay is good." I tilted my head to my right.

"A job? Doing what?"

"Juggling water!" I had a look of confusion on my face, so he continued. "You can manipulate water, yes?" Without waiting for me to say something, he continued. "I saw you turn one into a ball; so why not practice with that? You can turn some water into a ball, and then act like it is a real ball and juggle it! Only, the difference is, that you will be controlling it! No need to learn how to juggle; you can just fake it! Either way, it'll be impressive! With the pay at a high 250 jewels a day, you'll soon be rich!"

Having money wasn't really _that_ important to me. But... you never know. I _do_ need new clothes. Maybe...

"Okay. I'll do it." He clumisly took my hands in his own and shook them up and down. "Thank you! We'll make a good team."

**-END FLASHBACK**

I sighed. It has been a month after that meeting. And I still have my old clothes! When will I be able to get better ones? When will I be _rich_? Maybe working for him was a bad idea...

I made it to the fontain that I always worked next to, and started using my magic to control the water in the fontain. I raised half of the water and created 30 small balls of water. I lowered one into my hand and then shot it upwards and then I did the same to the other thirty. At the fiftenth one, the first one I shot up came down and landed in my other hand. I did the same thing with that, until I was juggling all thrity in my hands. I increased my speed every few seconds. Towards the end of my lame performance, I spotted someone in the crowd. The townspeople were giving him a wide berth. I wonder who he was? Maybe he was one of those wizards that everyone talked about.

He had jet black hair, that was tied into a ponytail, amber eyes, a white coat, with a blue shirt underneath with a black X on it, black pants and black shoes. He was narrowing his eyes at me. I finished my performance like all my other ones, with all the water balls falling onto the ground and making a big splash that created even more balls and then levitated them back into the fontain. I created a whirlpool before I let the water smooth itself back together. I gave a bow to the claps and cheers and started walking to where Kevin was counting his money and he handed me my cut, the 250 jewels.

I walked away, stuffing the money into my pockets and made my way back to my small alley.

* * *

**Next chapter might be longer. Imma try to keep each chapter to 1000 to 3000 words long, just incase I accidently delete the chapter by mistake like for my naruto fanfic. Anyway, please send me a PM of your character if you want and also review, favorite, and/or follow, and _PEACE_**


	4. Haruo Kato

**Sorry if this chapter was short, but I have finals coming up so I need time to study :( id rather not, but i have to. In any case, ill try to put out a new chapter each day, it may kill me, but i will try my best! Also with my naruto fanfic, the next chapter is almost done! it won't be 8000 words...but its close enough! Is 4000 close enough? anyway, lets start!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - Haruo Kato**

* * *

I made my way to the small alley that I have been spending my nights at. When I made it there, I sat down where I always sit and put my head into my arms, closing my eyes. However, I opened them a few moments later when someone stabbed at me with their finger. I looked up at who had poked me. He had pure white hair, that was kinda spiky and loosely hanged down from his head. He had red eyes and was a bit taller than me. "Yo!" he said to me. Like all the other children, he had ignored me. But now, he talked to me? Why?

"Hey?" I said, more like a question. I stared into his red eyes and he into my blue eyes.

"I heard you can do magic, can you show me?" he asked me.

"Um, sure." I changed my position and raised my hands infront of me. I manipulated the water vapor in the air and changed it into a more liquified state, where you can visibly see it. He saw the water manipulation and gasped out loud.

"That is so cool!" He watched in awe at how I moved the water in the air back and forth. After a while, I turned the water back into vapor and released it. He looked a bit disappointed, but he quickly got over it. "My name's Haruo Kato! Call me Haruo." he stared at me, waiting for my response. Before I could give it, some of the older kids came over to where we were.

"Hey!" the biggest one called out. "Haruo, when are you giving me the money you owe?" The two other kids who ame over with him crossed their arms, trying to look tough.

"Um. I don't have it yet, but-" The big kid interrupted him by hitting him in the head, which sent him to the ground in pain. The three kids advanced on him, but I stood up and got in the way.

"How much does he owe?" I asked the three bullies. They looked at each other, before the leader replyed.

"250 jewels." I reached into my pockets and pulled out the money that I got earlier and gave it to them.

"Thanks." He then shoved me back and turned around and left, laughing and talking with his two friends. I turned around and helped Haruo up.

"My name is Varuna." I told him as I helped him up. When he was back onto his two feet he thanked me.

"So Varuna, wonna be friends?" he asked me. I never really had friends before, and I'm not really sure what you do with them, but Nero always told me to make friends with any nice people, so I have no real reason to say no.

"Sure." And so started my very first friendship.

* * *

Days past where I made 250 jewels and spent time with Haruo. There wasn't much to do these days. I wanted something to do. I was wondering around town with Haruo when I saw that wizard that was at one of my shows. He was walking through the streets, probably heading back to his guild. I quieted Haruo with a hand and I quietly followed the wizard. I followed him down several streets before he made it to his destination. He walked into a large building that had Touhou on the front. The building was two stories tall and the top of it was like a dome. When the wizard disappeared into the building, I came to a stop across the street, watching the building.

"What are we doing here?" asked Haruo. He was very nervous, but at the same time, he was excited.

"Let's go in there." I said, pointing to the guild. Haruo looked like he wanted to protest, but he agreed nevertheless.

We then ran across the street and hid near some barrels next to the door. Waiting a few moments, I sneaked around and opened the door a crack and peered inside. Several tables were inside the huge room and lots of wizards talked to each other. Laughter floated outside and talks of quests. Getting excited, I motioned to Haruo and he came over. We watched through the crack in the door at all the people, the wizards. But things gor bad.

From behind us, a voice spoke out. "Excuse me, but can you let me through?" The owner of the voice was a large, old man with gray hair and beard. He was wearing a black cloak around himself and underneath the cloak was gray clothes and brown pants. He was using a black cane with a skull at the top to walk. We got out of the way and let the old man through. As he walked past us, he said, "If you want to come in, then come in." He opened up the doors and walked inside.

We looked at each other and then we followed.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. To the person who sent me Haruo Kato, sorry if I messed anything about him up, but I couldnt think of anything for him to say that was funny and/or cool. :D please favorite, review, and/or follow. have a nice day and night and _PEACE_!**

**P.S. As for the chapter names, they might repeat. Such as, this one was called Haruo Kato, but, lets say, chapter 34 is also called Haruo Kato. Im just letting you know. Ya might think this was unnecessary, but ill say it nevertheless. As for the length of the chapters, when Varuna joins a guild and start going on quests and missions, they will be longer. Also, the further we get in this series, they will get longer. Either with me typing random stuff like this, just to make it longer, or with actual words and story progression. Which will happen. Eventually. anyway, id like to say one last word. _PEACE_!**


	5. Guild Touhou

**Welcome back to...ummmmm... Varuna's Tale! I kinda forgot the name of this fanfic there, but I recovered! Anyway, i'd like to thank those of you that sent me a character for this fanfic; Im still waiting for more and ill tell you when I have enough, but I still need more. Go to chapter 1 to see what to put for the application. In anycase, lets start this chapter! BANZAI!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - GUILD TOUHOU**

* * *

The inside of the guild was very lively. It was like a neverending party. Everyone was talking and drinking and eating and doing various other things. We looked around at all the people. All the wizards. The old man led us through the large room and then through a side door. Inside the room was a small office. He walked through the room and went around a desk and sat down. He laid down his cane on the desk.

"I think you got a good look at our guild. Before I let you leave and explore the rest of the guild and guildmates, I'd like to offer you something. But first, let me tell you my name. I am Rix Tornado, the guild master of this small guild." We were surprised to learn that he was the guild master. Does that mean that he is the most powerful wizard here? "As for my offer, I'd like to know if you two know any kind of magic."

For a few seconds, we couldn't speak. But then I spoke up. "I use water dragon slayer magic." Rix looked at me in surprise, but he quickly recovered. "It's true!" I burst out loudly.

He held up his hand, quieting me. "I never said that I don't believe you. I've gotten word about a dragon slayer joining a different guild, so I suppose that it could be true; that there really are dragons still alive." He looked at Haruo and motioned with his hand. "What about you, young lad? Do you also use dragon slayer magic?" Haruo shook his head.

"Um. I use deceiver magic..." Haruo had discovered his ability to use magic some time ago, but it was very unstable, probably because of his age and inexperience.

"Hm. I see." Rix started playing with his short beard. He closed his eyes when he did this and opened them a few minutes ago. "As for my offer, I'd like you two to join my guild. Young you may be, but you'll never gain experience with magic if you do nothing with it." We sat there in our chairs stunned. Join a guild? Can we do that? Sensing our confusion, Rix continued. "Don't worry: you are perfectly eligible to join our guild."

Someone then knocked on the door and Rix said to come in. The person who came in was the same person we followed to the guild. "Ah, welcome back Nixtorm." The wizard, Nixtorm, bowed respectfully to Rix and then looked at us. Rix explained who we were.

"Hello Varuna and Haruo. I am Nixtorm. I hope my father has kept you two confortable in his small office? Good. But about that mission..." He motioned towards us.

"Very well. You two go on and think about my offer. Go get yourself accustomed to the guild." We got up and left through the open door and closed it.

-1

A few days later, we made our decision: We would join the guild to further our magic.

We were standing infront of the guild, staring at the large doors that would start everything. "Are you sure we should do this?" asked Haruo for the umphtenth time.

"Yes. We already agreed on this. No use running away now, right?" Haruo looked down and then nodded.

"Yeah. But guilds are crazy things. Anything can happen. What if one of us dies?" I looked up at the sky, sucking in some water vapor and then looked at Haruo.

"True. But we won't die if we're carful!" I then started walking forward and Haruo soon followed, filled with confidence. How he gets this confidence, I'll never know. I pushed open the door and walked inside.

Everybody was talking and drinking and eating and doing everything they usually did, only with more energy. We walked to the small office that Rix took us to last time and knocked on the door. When a voice said to enter, I opened the door and we walked in. Rix was sitting at his desk, reading a newspaper. He looked up at us as we entered and said, "Welcome back to the guild you two. Do you have your answer?" We both faced him and nodded. "Excellent! Go to where the bar is and ask for Mia, she'll give you two the crest for the guild, so just find a spot for it. You can also pick a color to match your magic, or any color you want." We exited the room giving a small bow and practically bounced to the bar asking for Mia.

The girl who walked out was wearing a silver dress with a blue string tied onto her right arm. The crest of the guild, a silver flower with five petals branching off, was on the back of her left hand.

"HellO!" she said with lots of bubbly energy when she saw us.

"H-hello" said Haruo. Before he could continue talking, I cut him off.

"We're joining the guild, so can we need to have the guild mark put on us." Mia understood perfectly. Haruo looked at me a bit mad.

"Of course! Where would you like it and what color?" I pointed to my right forearm, right beneath my shoulder, and pulled back my tattered sleeve to let her stamp it on. I told her to make it a dark blue and she changed the stamp to that color. When she stamped my arm, a dark blue flower was left on my arm. I smiled in excitement and thanked her. She looked at Haruo who looked and then told her what color and where to put it.

When she finished stamping the guild mark on him, it was located on the right side of his chest and it was pink. He was also bouncing with excitement. We then ran back to Rix, our new guild master, and showed him our marks.

"Congratulations on joining the guild." He had a happy smile on his face, same as us.

"Can we go on a job?" I asked him. He stopped for a few moments to think. He closed his eyes and started to play with his beard. After a while, he found his answer.

"Yes, but since it's your first time, I'd like it if you took Nixtorm wi-" But we were already gone. He smiled and laid back in his chair.

We ran to the request board and looked at all the jobs we could take. "Which one should we do?" I asked Haruo.

Haruo looked closer at the board, but then he found one he liked and tore it off the board. "This one!" he announced, holding up the job to my face. I took it from him and read it.

"Need a water mage! Our farms are dying! We have no water! Please help! Reward: 10,000 jewels. Sounds like a great job; for you." I'd be the one doing all the work, but we might as well do this one. We went back to where Mia was and she told us how to get to the village this job will be taking place at. We thanked her and began our journey.

* * *

**Ah. This chapter was great. Writing while listening to music is pretty relaxing. Finding out my brother was crapping blood was pretty..inspiring to turn up the music. Anyway, that doesnt matter. What _DOES_ matter, is you favoriting, reviewing, and following. I'd appreciate it if you did so! I wonder if people even read this part...or the top. Maybe you guys and girls skip to the actual chapter... please let me know if you read these things so I dont put something embarrassing XD. anyway, ive kept you here too long. _PEACE_!**


	6. First Job and Butt?

**Yo! Kuro here! ya know, that one guy whose called kuromaster, though hes not black and is not master of much, except video games and reading! Ya that guy. Great things happened todaym so Ill be putting it in before todays chapter. If you dont care, which you probably wont, but id love it if you read it, skip chapter 5.1 and scroll down to chapter 5.8 Anyway, i hope you guys and gals have a good time reading this chapter! Au revoir! thats french for bye.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - First Job Plus butt?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5.1 - BUTT**

* * *

_This is a real story that happened on May the ninth, on saturday at the year of 2015. As in today. Today I was invited to go to the library for the video game club at my school by my friends. I was the first to get there, but then like a minute after I found a place to wait for my friend, in the teen section, to others arrived. After a whiloe, a few more showed up, but the person who schelduled this never showed up. He was the president of the club or something. Sorry, im not in the club. Anyway, we thought we were in teh wrong part of the library, so we looked around a bit. After a while, probably bout 10 minutes later, we just went to the entrance of the library for a few minutes. When my friend arrived, there was a total of 8 of us there._

_After that, we went back to the teen section. Apparently, one of them brought his wii and a small tv. I dont know how he brought the tv, but that doesnt matter. We played a bit, but when a room was open, we were told to go in there but a librarian and told to keep quiet. We played super smash bros brawl. I first played against the best player out of them, and almost beat him XD. anyway, we then held a small tournament, and i...came in 4th. But i was really 3rd. Anyway, let me tell you bout the members. I knew three of em, but onlt two were my friends. The other one I knew was a girl. There was one girl and seven guys, counting me. Anyway, close to when we had to leave, something happened. But let me tell you bout the 4 girls. Yes. There was 4 other girls. Not in the club. There was like, 4 other girls, probably bout 10 to 14, idk. They looked that old. I didnt pay much attention to 3 of em, but I remembered one, cause she was asian. Anyway, she had kept looking in the room we were in, cause theres like a window kinda thing so you can see in. Plus the door had that window too or whatever. you know what Im talking bout right?_

_Anyway, towards the end, the asian girl opened the door to our room and left a note on the ground. We grabbed the note and opened it up. Guess what was written on it? You probably got it wrong, but it was, and I quote, "We like your bottie." Anyway, it was something like that. Then there was a list of their names, all four of them, but i forgot them. But you remember that one girl that was in the room too? She checked some of our butts...by looking at it and inspecting it, which was creepy, but considering the fact that she slapped my butt earlier and never mind. Forget what I just said. Anyway, we're like 16. But she said I had the best butt. So, yeah, I fell special. I think they were talking bout me. But as I was leaving, I saw the asian girl, the same one that put the note in the room, and she was standing right outside the library getting ice cream. But anyway, later, like a minute later, I went back inside to get some water. When I got the library I headed back for the exit, but ya know, windows. The doors were seethrough too, and there was windows. So yeah. Something else that made me feel like they were talking bout me, was the fact that as I was walking through the library entrance, still inside, I could see the asian girl looking inside at me! At me! So yeah. I think that they were talking bout me._

_Sigh. I just wish that I had asked her which one of us they were talking bout... it wouldve been me, but still! I know she was like, 10 or 12 or something, but still! Im 16 btw. But anyway, please tell me what ya though either in review or PM. I know for a fact that I has a girl reader, so maybe since shes a girl, she'd know what the fuk was going on. I dont know anymore. Sorry if I bored you with real life experiences. I have 4000 more tales to tell you, but this isnt the time for that! Lets get on with the real shit you came to read!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5.8 - FIRST JOB**

* * *

We found the right train that would be taking us closest to the village that the job is at. But things started going wrong when we got on. Or atleast for me. I sat down in my seat and waited for the train to start. When the train started to go, I started feeling sick. And then I was completely sick. I felt like I was gonna throw up. I slumped over in my seat, and felt like my soul was leaving my body. Haruo was concerned, but after a while, he fell asleep. I was awake the entire time we were on the train, in so much pain.

Several hours later, the train finally stopped. Haruo woke up and found me laying on the seat, with drool coming out of my mouth. I was very out of it. Haruo carried me out of the train and laid me down on a bench. A few minutes later, I got up.

"How was the train ride?" asked Haruo.

"Terrific." I told him. "How 'bout we walk the rest of teh way and then walk home." Haruo just laughed. "Whatever. Lets just go." I got up and started walking away. Haruo's laughter followed me for a few seconds, then he stopped laughing.

Haruo caught up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. A sly smile was on his face. "Your going the wrong way." He told me. My face turned red.

"Shut up! I know that! I was just... taking a detour!" I turned around and starting stomping away. Haruo's laughter stopped me. I turned around and shouted out, "What!"

"It's this way." Haruo told me laughing.

"Whatever!" I said going the direction he pointed.

* * *

A few hours later of walking through a forest, we finally reached the village where the job request came from. Just like they said, all the plant life was dry. The ground was completely dry as well. I tried sucking in some water vapor, but it was so thin and dry, that it made me choke a little bit. But it was there. That's all that matters.

We walked through the village, looking for the person who sent the requst. We found a little girl running around with a stick and asked her who was in charge of the village and she said that it was the elder. We asked where he was, and she said in the big house.

It took only a few minutes to find the house. On the way there, we saw several men trying in vain to get some water from the well. When we arrived at the elder's house, we found an old guy sitting on the bench outside it, with his hands on a brown cane that was shaking. He must've been the elder.

We walked up to him and I started talking. "We were sent here from the guild Touhou about your water problems." The elder looked up at us.

"T-they sent two k-kids? Can you two e-even use water m-magic?" His voice was very shaky, probably because he was so old.

"I can use water magic." I told him. He nodded, but didn't seem pleased. He probably wanted a strong water wizard to show up. "Don't worry. I may be a kid, but I'm sure of my skills! Just watch, I'll make it rain and you'll see how strong I am!" I turned around and started running to where the well was. Haruo shouted after me, but he followed nevertheless.

When I made it to the well, I pushed past the adults and looked down the well. I smiled. There was still some water down there, in the ground and cracks of the well. If I can use that to... Yes. My plan was perfect. I spread my hands down into the well, with my palms down and concentrated. The adults asked about was I was doing, but Haruo, who caught up to me, quieted them down. I forced the water that was still down in the well to fly up to me. When they were collected against my palms, I brought my hands up, with my palms facing up to the sky. I closed my eyes. I sniffed with my nose. Searching for water vapor that could be used. When I found it, I opend my eyes wide. I used my dragon slayer magic and made the water quantity that I collected on my palms to increase. Water exploded around my hands.

"**Water Dragon Claws**!" I shouted. The water then moved around my hand and became claws that extended from my fingers. I concentrated on the water quantity and soon enough, the claws grew to be 40 feet long. I jumped back away from everyone else, and spread my arms to my sides. I then lowered my arms and threw them upwards.

"**Water Dragon Pulse**!" The claws exploded and sent a water shockwave shot upwards in giant blast. A total of ten blasts shot upwards, the same number of claws. Soon enough, they disappeared in the sky. Then, I used my water dragon slayer magic and made the water I shot upwards collect water vapor around it and explode. The water then fell down to the town, raining over the entire town and surrounding forests.

One hour later, the rain finally stopped.

* * *

**Ahhh, great chapte like always. Ill receive exactly 0 follows and 0 favorites. Im so lonely. Anyway, i hope you guys and gals liekd todays chapter. For those of you who skipped chapter 5.1, you get no cookie. and if you read chapter 5.1, here is the ultimate cookie. Anyway, i hope you review or send me a PM for chapter 5.1. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION! Im not a lolicon, or a pedophile, but I like that asian girl! anyway, i barely remember what she looks like, or her 3 other friends, but enough of that. I hoped you liekd the actual chapter, please review, favorite, and follow. and remember what I say at the end of each chapter? Well, I dont remember. bye.**

* * *

**P.S.**

**PEACE!**


	7. A Fight Of Water

**Hiya! Kuro here. Not Shiro, my clone. Do I have a clone? No I do not, but that'd be cool, right? Anyway, im still waiting for those extra characters. ya know, still accepting applications for new characters. If you already sent a character, if you want, you can send another. I JUST NEED SOME MORE DAMMIT! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - A FIGHT OF WATER**

We finally set out back to Palmtree City to report back to the guild. We had taken the train. After I felt better, we continued walking to the guild. On the way there, we past by a weapon shop. Inside the shop, I spied two daggers placed together like a X. I looked closer at the two daggers inside the shop and saw that they were 5,000 jewels. That would be half of what we just made...

Making up my mind, I told Haruo to keep on going to the guild, and I went inside to buy those daggers. After I paid for them, I was left with the other half of the job request. I tried to give it to Haruo, but he said that since I did all the work, that I should keep it. After a while of arguing, I finally agreed. 'What should I do with the other half?' I thought to myself. 'Whatever. I'll just keep it for now.' I left the shop in a run. I have to get to the guild quick!

On the way there, I stopped suddenly in the empty streets. Kevin Oak was walking my way. I froze for too long and he saw me. He sped up his pace and stopped infront of me. He was mad.

"Where were you yesterday and today?" he yelled at me.

"I-I joined a guild, so I was out on a job." I told him.

"I don't care! You work for me! Go leave that stupid guild and go back to work!" He started to turn around, but stopped and turned back to me. "Since you were out on a job, how much did you get?"

"Um, 5,000 jewels." I told him, hesitantly.

"Hm. Then give it to me." He reached out his hand for me to give him the money.

"But, it's mine... I also think that I should quit. I want to concentrate on my guild, so..." he stopped me with a slap to my face.

"Oh? Really? You think you can just quit?" He then kicked me in the face, knocking me down to the ground. After that, he started stomping down on me. He kicked me in the head, gut, and the chest. After he was done, he reached into my pockets and withdrew the 5,000 jewels. "I'll just be taking these! Consider yourself fired!" After he was done saying that, he kicked me once more in the stomach and then left, counting the money he took from me.

* * *

When I made it back to the guild, several people went over to me and asked what happened to me, but I said that I tripped down some stairs. Haruo did not believe me. Rix and Nixtorm also did not believe in what I said. But there was one more person who did not believe me. She was 10, the same age as me. She had blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail, that was hanging off her left shoulder. She had violet eyes and was wearing a pink shirt that had a yellow cat face on it, short blue jeans, and blue shoes.

"That stroy is obviously false!" She declared when she asked me what happened to me.

"It's true!" I said, lying.

"It's not." She said.

I turned away from her and walked away, but she followed. I walked faster, but she responded by doing the same. I then started running, but she ran too.

"Why are you following me!" I yelled at her.

"Because I want you to admit that your story is not true!"

"It is!"

"It is not!"

Haruo got inbetween us, so a fight doesn't start up. But I wasn't done.

"Then, how 'bout we fight? winner is right and loser is wrong."

She thought about it for a moment and then agreed to my plan. We then ran outside to the back of the guild where there would be space for us to fight. Haruo sighed, but he followed at a slower pace.

When we got outside, nobody was out there, so we had the entire area for ourselves.

Haruo ran out of the guild and said, "Come on! Don't fight. I mean, you all know who'd win..."

She looked sharpely at Haruo. Then motioned for me to get ready. She moved away from me and got ready. We both looked at Haruo at the same time. He pointed to himself and said, "What? Me?" We both nodded. "Fine. 3, 2, 1 fight." he said with no energy.

We both ran at each other. I didn't know what kind of magic she'd use, but I wouldn't lose!

"**Water Dragon Fist**!" I yelled. Water started to surround both my right fist and became like a glove. I ran at her and threw a punch, but she deftly evaded my attack by rolling to the side.

"_Water cane_!" Water formed around her hand and then shot out at me. When the attack drew closer, I opened my mouth and sucked in all the water with my dragon slayer magic. I swallowed, all revved up. I licked my lips.

"Thanks for the meal!" I told her. "You can have it back! **Water Dragon Roar**!" A giant stream of water shot out of my mouth and engulfed the water wizard and the fight was over.

* * *

"What? Water Dragon Slayer Magic?" She said to me after the fight. "Their is no such thing!" she said laughing.

"Hey!" I told her. "I defeated you with my magic! I ate your water attack! What other proof do you need besides the fact that I can't get wet?" I had even jumped into a river to show her that I don't get wet, but to no avail. I showed her that I can eat water, by sucking it into my mouth. But she didn't believe me. "What would it take for you to belive me?" I asked her.

She thought about it before she answered. "If you show me your dragon, then I'll believe you."

Sadness fell over me. She noticed it, but stayed quiet, biting her lip. "I can't. He disappeared."

"See? You can't prove it!"

"Then can all water wizards eat water?" I asked her.

"Huh? You drink water, first of all. And no, they can't. That's just stupid."

"Then why can I eat it? Because I'm a Water Dragon Slayer!" But she was adamant in her decision.

"You are not!

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm out. Your water was delicious by the way." I then turned around and left, with Haruo in tow.

* * *

**How was it? That new character, the water mage, I had to create her! Cause people wont send me new characters to use :( anyway, I hoped you enjoy, and please leave a favorite, follow, and/or review and have a nice day and night. PEACE!**


	8. Trevor

**Hi! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I'll try to finish the next one and put it up today, but I don't think I'd be able to finish before I have to go to sleep :(. I had stuff to do yesterday. I went to the library to "_study_". I did not battle my friend in pokemon, beat him all three times, and then watch anime with him before we had to go. No, I "_studied_". And I hope you "_study_" too. Anyway, let's get the show on the road!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Trevor**

Later that day, I was sitting in the park at Palmtree City. The bench I was sitting on was infront of a big sakura tree. I was thinking about where I would be staying at. Either the dorms for the guild, or renting an apartment, but I didn't really know which to do. The dorm would be closer, but costs more. The apartment is farther, but is cheaper. But either way, both would cost a lot of money, money that I don't have. Whatever. I might as well train or something. I jumped off the bench and started walking away.

A few minutes later, I was outside Palmtree City, in the nearby forest. I was practicing my water dragon slayer magic. I created claws of water and slashed through a tree and then turned the claws into a huge blast and shot it at a tree, destroying the tree and several trees behind it in the process. I jumped back and created a small water dome. '_That's pretty much my power, huh_?' I thought to myself. Sure, my magic may be kinda destructive, but it takes too much out of me.

I leaned back on a tree behind me. I looked up at the night sky. I reached up with my right hand. '_Nero... where are you_?' Suddenly, a noise to my left distracted me. It was a twig snapping. I looked over to my left, and out from the bushes, appeared a boy about my age. He had brown eyes that strangely had black circles on them, and he had brown hair that was short and was slightly spiky. He was wearing black baggy pants, a black t-shirt that has a white skull on it, and a black dragon scaled jacket. He also had a crimson red cape and dark headphones on.

"Who are you?" I asked him. But then I saw a familiar mark on his left hand. A black, purplish flower. The mark of Touhou. "Are you in Touhou?" I asked him. He gave a nod, but didn't say anything. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"I heared someone over here, so I came to check it out." His voice was a bit small, but something seemed off about it. It was like... I was hearing it behind me, instead of infront of me. "Are you confused?" Now the voice sounded from all around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked the strange boy.

"Just practicing my chaos magic. Don't mind me." He turned around and started walking away, but stopped and looked back. "My name's Tevor by the way." He gave a small smile, that meant nothing, and walked away.

* * *

I woke up on a bench in the park. I gave a big yawn. That guy... Trevor... he was weird. But, he seemed lonely. I wonder if Haruo knows anything about him? I got up from the bench and made my way to Touhou.

When I made it there, the first person I saw when I opened the doors, was Hana Kangatori, that water mage from last time! The second I opened the door, she jumped out with her arms outstretched and a smile on her face. I jumped out of the way and she fell down to the ground. She immediately jumped back up and said, "Don't dodge! Water Cane!" Water gathered around her hand and then she launched her attack at me, but I merely ate the water, laughing.

"Ya gotta do better than that!" I told her, still laughing. She hit me on the top of my head and crossed her arms, a bit mad.

"Idiot." I walked past her and entered the guild. She followed a few seconds later. When I entered, I quickly looked around the guild, looking for Haruo, but I didn't find him.

"Hey, Hana. Do you know where Haruo is?" She tilted her head and thought for a few moments.

"I think I saw him going outside with someone, but I don't know who."

"Right. Thanks." I headed for the back of the guild. When I made it to the back, Haruo was battling someone that seemed familiar. Haruo jumped back, dodging a purplish black blast that shot of the familiar guy's hand. That's when it hit me. That was the guy from yesterday, Trevor!

Trevor crossed his arms and a purplish black energy started to form around his hands. It travelled up his arms and then he slashed with his arms, like they were swords, and the purplish black energy shot at Haruo in a wave-like attack. Haru0 barely dodged, but, in the next second, Haruo was hit to the ground. Trevor stood near him with a purplish black ball around his hand. He stood up straight and the energy disappeared.

"You need more work. Your reflexes suck, defenses suck, and your magic is too unstable to use in battle." Haruo started to get up, but he needed some help up. Unluckily, Trevor didn't provide this assistance. He started to walk away as Hana helped Haruo up.

"Thanks." Haruo mumbled. He turned around and saw me walking towards Trevor, he tried to break away from Hana to stop me, but he stumbled and nearly fell down.

I grabbed Trevor's shoulder and swung him around to face me. "Why were you beating up and talkin' smack to Haruo?" I demanded to his face.

Trevor looked at me with a blank expression. "He asked me to help him train. I helped and gave him some advice. End of story." He tried to turn around, but I stopped him.

"Then fight me." Trevor looked at me, but little to no emotion. His eyes looked cloudy, but he was very calm.

"Fine." he said. We took up positions opposite each other. I faced him down with an angry expression on my face. He faced me with no expression.

"Fight!" I yelled. "**Water Dragon Cannon**!" I moved my hands close together and water formed between them in a sphere and then a shot the sphere at Trevor. The blast gained in size until it rivaled a boulder and was as narrow as bullet, except much bigger. Water streamed all around it as it rotated towards Trevor.

"**Chaos Wall**." Trevor said unemotionally. A wall of purplish black flame appeared infront of him and the water blast disintegrated on contact. From the steam, I appeared before Trevor and punched at his face. He easily deflected the blow, by hitting it out of the way with his arm. "**Chaos Stream**." He placed a hand on my chest as I fell to the ground beside him, and purplish black energy formed around his hand and where he placed it on my chest. The blast then exploded against me and I was launched away from Trevor. I landed on my back, but I jumped up, ready to fight. "**Chaos Wave**." A wave of purplish black energy shot away from Trevor at me, and I was consumed in the attack. I was hit back and landed on my feet, but Trevor appeared before me. My hand was consumed in water and I punched at him, but he ducked under the attack. I lifted my leg up and kicked upwards with water surrounding it, but he sidled past it, the water barely touching him. He jabbed at my stomach, but I summonded water infront of me and his jab sliced into the water and stopped, halfway through it.

I jumped back and gobbled up the nearest water and unleashed it with a roar. "**Water Dragon Roar**!" Water shot out of my mouth and consumed Trevor. When my attack was finished, Trevor was not in sight. I then felt a presence above me and looked upwards. And Trevor's elbow fell onto my face. I fell to the ground, but I stopped my fall by placing my hands on the ground. I kicked at Trevor with my feet, hoping to damage him, but he twisted around and jumped away from me, barely touching the ground when he did so.

"Pretty weak, huh? Thought you "_dragon slayers_" were tough." His taunt hit home and I became even more ferious.

"Varuna no! Don't listen to him! That's his specialty!" But I didn't listen.

"**Water Dragon Nebula**!" Water streamed all around me, in a defensive and offensive attack. I concentrated the water above me and it gathered there in a giant sphere. The sphere trembled as my rage disrupted my concentration, but it held. When It was done, I launched it at Trevor. The giant sphere rotated and water streamed all around it, ready to grab and drag in Trevor if he barely dodges the attack. But he didn't have to dodge it.

"**Chaos Hellsway**!" He placed his right hand infront of him, turning his body to his left at the same time. Purplish black energy crackled all around his hand like electricity. It looked like faces were appearing in the attack, but I couldn't tell at this distance. Then, he shot the energy at the giant water sphere, aimed at me. The attack launched and rotated around itself, like a drill, and piereced the water dragon nebula and shot through it, dispersing the water like it was nothing. The attack continued shooting its way to me and nearly drilled its way through me, but Haruo appeared and pushed me out of the way. The drill-like attack curved and hit a tree, destroying it in the process. I fell to the ground with Haruo and looked at where Trevor was, walking away.

I could barely hear it, but I think Trevor said, "Like I would kill him, idiot." as he was walking away, with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**Oh no, Varuna lost! My god. Lol. Only me and one person will know how this turns out... though only I know "_how_" it will turn out. In any case, I hope you guys and gals had a wonderfull time "studying" and hope you have a good day and night. Please leave a review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed and PEACE!**


	9. Castle Of Dragons

**Hi. It is Kuro The Master Of Space And Time And Infinity. Also you. Anyway, I hope you think that this fanfiction is pretty good, or atleast okay. I've received quite a few characters, however, I still need MORE! dammit. I atleast need a loli. I love lolis. Wait. Did I just say that? Shit. I'm not a pedophile. In any case, before you call the police, lets start the chapter! Hahaha...**

* * *

**musicwolves777** \- _Trevor was a pm'd character._  
**trevor607** \- _yeah, i dont know who he is. *wink wink, nudge nudge*._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 - CASTLE OF DRAGONS  
**

* * *

I was wondering through a forest. Looking for someone. Where was he? Where was I? I turned left and continued walking past trees and fallen trees. A stick broke over to my right. I quickly turned my head at the sound, but I didn't see anything. A sound came from my left and I looked over there. Nothing. Behind, nothing. Infront. Something.

It looked like a person, but I wasn't sure. It looked like it was surrounded by some... black energy. Then, a voice spoke. "**_Dragon of water. Come to thy castle and meet your fate._**" The black energy started going crazy and then it wrapped around me, strangling me. I started to suffocate. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I tried to use my magic, but nothing happened. "**_Meet thy fate!_**" The voice bellowed. Then darkness. Light soon followed.

* * *

I woke up in my bed at Touhou's dorm. I... felt like I had a bad dream. What was that feeling? Just then, a knock sounded at my door.

"Varuna, you up?" That was Haruo.

"If not, get your lazy ass up!" And that was Hana. What were they doing here? I got up out of bed and walked over to the door. I had slept in my blue shirt and black pants, so I was already dressed for the day. I opened the door and immediately, Hana launched a water cane at my face. I opened my mouth and ate the water.

"Thanks for the breakfast." I told Hana, scratching my face. Hana turned around sharpely and walked away.

"What's with her?" I asked Haruo.

"Ah, ya know. Same ol' Hana." Haruo smiled, jokingly.

"Hm. Let's go too. Maybe we can find a good job today."

* * *

When we made it to the guild and to the bulletin board, I searched desperately for a good job. Luckily, I found one that seemed interesting. "Look at this Haruo!" I gave him the job request and he read it out loud.

"Castle of Dragons. A band of thieves has infiltrated and taken over this beautiful castle, dedicated to dragons. Please come and chase them out." Haruo's eyes widened at the last part. "_1,000,000_ jewels?"

"Yup."

"Let's do it."

"Do what?" We turned around as Hana appeared. She grabbed the job request and her eyes went large. "Okay. Let's go boys!"

"What? You're not coming with us!" I told her.

"Ah, yes, I am. You'll need every hand you can take!" Hana skipped away happy. I sighed. Haruo looked at me like he was sorry, but he was too excited for the cash prize to care. But, what made it worse, was what happened next.

"Let's see... 1,000,000 jewels? I could use some money. Okay, let's go."

"Yo Trevor! You _definetly_ not comin' with us!" I yelled at him. He had stole the job request from me, right after I got it back from Hana. He then read it and decided on his own that he would be coming with us. The arrogant jerk... he's probably after all that money! When we get there, he'll probably go wipe out that band of thieves and take all the money right from udner our noses! Not if I can help it!

* * *

The train ride to Pastificia Town was brutal. I felt like my soul was let loose from my body. I could feel it leaving my mouth the entire time. After the train, we went by carriage. And then another train. My life ended several times, all in one day.

After I cooled off, we finally arrived at the mayor's office in Pastificia Town. When we met the mayor, he was a short, purple haired, purple eyed, yellow and black checkered suit and pants, with brown shoes kind of guy. Or really, that was what he looked like. He sounded very egomaniac and arrogant. I did not like him.

"So... your here on the job for the Something of Drags right?" He began. A tick mark appeared on my ten year old head. Still very threatening, because he changed his way of speaking. "I hope you clear out that band of thieves. They've been disturbing the townsepople ever since they moved into that castle! I wish you four the best of luck in dealing with them. Even if you _are_ young, you were sent here by a guild! You must be powerful. Good luck." We asked for directions to the castle and he told us where it was, but when we started to leave, he stopped us. "I forgot to mention, but another guild arrived an hour ago, so if the thieves are already defeated, then sorry." We then ran out of the room at top speed. We ran through the hallways and down the stairs and literally, busted through his door. Or, should I say, me and Trevor busted through the door and Haruo and Hana followed.

We ran through the streets, heading for the Castle of Dragons. "This is all your fault Varuna!" yelled Trevor as we ran.

"My fault?" I asked, also yelling.

"Yeah! If only you weren't motionsick! We would've made it here a long time ago!"

"Says who? The guy who made us stop for a whole hour because he wanted to buy a few books?"

"Says the guy that wasted three hours lying on the ground because he was throwing up!"

Our foreheads collided with one another and lightning traveled between our eyes. Hana laughed while Haruo just smiled nervously.

When we finally reached the castle, we found a girl standing across the street from the castle. What made her stand out, was the vibe that hung around her. It felt like the wind was bending around her. She had long black hair that hangs down and very black eyes. She looked to be the same age as me and was about as tall as me. She was wearing a dark green hoodie with her hood up and black pants and shoes. She glanced over to where we were, before looking back infront of her.

We ran up to where she was. "Are you the wizard that accepted the job to get rid of the thieves?" I asked her.

She looked at me and responded blankly, "Yes." Her voice was pretty quiet. I turned and faced Haruo, Hana, and Trevor.

"Okay. Then how 'bout we go deal with them?" She nodded and we all walked towards the doors that leads into the Castle of Dragons.

* * *

**Hi, hello! Kuro here, again. I know. It's like a "sickness takin' over"... ya know, from "My Demons" by whoever XD anyway, hope ya enjoyed this chapter, and yes. the girl at the end is from someone else. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoy and want to, not that you _need _to, but if ya don't I want pull the trigger of this gun that is strangely pointed at your head. Don't know why it is, but ti probably won't hurt you. :D. anyway, I saw a possum today. Yes. A possum. I was on the bus to school, and I saw it, walkin' cross the road. When the bus went by it, it played dead then ran away. It was awesome. The awesome possum. Anyway, hope ya have a good day and night and whatever, and PEACE!**


	10. Inside the Dragon

**Ah. A nice chapter. 4000 plus words! You will only get this for fighting btw. all else is 1000-ish words. Anyway... anything exciting happen today to me... my friend just texted me that right after I had left him at the library, a girl asked him about him... ill ask him more on it tomorrow, and if I remember it, ill tell you all about ti. if I forget, whatever. I would force him to tell me right now, but I introduced him to Kuroko No basket and now he's watching it, so its a good excust to not tell me right now. For now... Anyway, let us start this battole themed chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - INSIDE THE DRAGON**

We walked towards the door, but I started to some chit-chat with the female wizard before we reached the door.

"So, what's your name?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Usagi Ikeda." she said cooly. I was gonna say more, but we finally reached the doors. We all burst through the doors, well Trevor and me kicked down the door, and the rest followed. Inside the castle, was a whole group of the thieves. They were armed with swords, axes, knives, and some even have maces. At the sound of us entering their humble abode, they all turned around and tried to intimidate us with their looks. Instead, _we_ intimidated _them_.

I made an angry face and a tick mark appeared on my head. I showed them my teeth. Trevor brushed his cloak back, making it look like wind swept it back. Usagi walked forward normally, but still managed to look intimidating with her no-care attidute. Haruo also walked in regulary, but he brandished the two knives I gave him in his hands. Hana came in... like Hana. Loud and abnoxious. We made one intimidating group.

"Look 'ere, this is our place. Ain't no place for som' wimps like 'urself. I'd suggest-" My foot connected with his face and made him fly backwards into the wall. After a moment of silence, all the thieves yelled out and ran at us, swinging their weapons at us. I jumped back from a sword swing slicing down towards my head, then ducked under an axe blow. I turned out of the way of two knives flying past me and then commenced my attack.

I breathed in some water, and let loose a roar. "**Water Dragon Roar**!" I shouted and a jet stream of water that knocked some of them down. I then launched myself forward and attacked close up. "**Water Dragon Claws**!" Claws of water appeared from my fingers and I cut up the nearest of the thieves and then jumped up. I took the water from the claws and gathered it up infront of me. I then blasted in downwards at the surrounding thieves. "**Water Dragon Cannon**!" The blast hit the ground and a large explosion sounded off. I landed back on to the ground and looked around.

Trevor was finishing up a group of them, fairly easily, without even using his magic. Haruo was using his deceiver magic and was tricking the thieves into attackign each other, or running away from, I don't know, a giant monster. Hana was shooting water canes everywhere. She even launched one at me, with what felt like, on purpose. So I just ate it when it got closer and I strangely heard her say, "Don't dodge!"

But, what was most surprising, was Usagi. Everyone who got close to her, go thrown away, or cut up. I could faintly see wind moving all around her, attacking the closest enemy to her. It was like an impenetrable barrier. But then, all the thieves were defeated, atleast, in that room. There was five doors branching off in different directions. Two doors on the first floor and three on the second.

We gathered up around each other to decide which way to go.

"Why don't we split up?" said Trevor 10 minutes later. Everyone looked at him, except Usagi, who didn't participate in the conversation.

I looked at Haruo. "Good idea." he said.

"Then I will take the second floor cen-" I stopped Trevor right there.

"I'll take the center door on the second floor. Trevor you take the one on the right, and Usagi is left. Hana will take the right door on the first floor and Haruo will take left." Everyone looked up at me.

"Varuna..." Trevor started. "Could you actually be capable of coherent thought?" He taunted me. I didn't know what coherent meant, but the meaning was clear. But I shrugged it off.

"Call me stupid if you want, but I don't have time to argue with you!" I yelled.

"You just argued for 10 minutes over which way we should go..." stated Trevor.

"That's beside the point!" I said, embarrassed. "We have to go finish up this band of thieves and get that prize money!"

"**YEAH**!" Everybody shouted. We then ran off to our respective door.

* * *

**HARUO POV** \- listening to "_I Will Not Bow_"

I opened up the door on the first floor on the left. Inside, contained a long corridor. So, I started walking. Wouldn't want to run out of energy if I met anyone to fight. '_I wonder what everyone else is seeing?_' I thought to myself. '_Maybe they entered the cafeteria. Man I'm starving._' I thought hungrily. My stomach then grumbled at the thought of food.

I turned to the right and met another door. I walked towards it, keeping aware of traps. '_If there were traps Varuna would get caught in them._' As if answering my thoughts, I heard a large explosion that came from somewhere past the middle door on the second floor. How could I tell? The Varuna-like scream. I sighed. Hopefully, he'll be ready to fight...

I opened up the door and walked inside. Then, the door closed by itself with a big bang. I turned around and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I heard laughter from behind me and I turned around. What I saw, was very unpleasant.

He looked like he was 30. He had purple hair that was combed back with a single strand of hair going the opposite way and falling on his face. He had purple lipstick on and black eyes were staring out at me in the semi-darkness. He was wearing a purple jacket and pants, with a white shirt underneath the jacket. Black shoes appeared from his long pants.

"Ba-hahahahaha!" He bellowed. "Some prey has emerged, huh? Welcome, rat! I am the fifth strongest in the guild, Gereldo's Labyrinth! My name is Erenous, and I'll be your worst nightmare today!" He spread his arms out and bellowed another laugh. "Ba-hahahahahaha!" He faced me and snapped his fingers. Candles started to flicker on with purpleish pink flame, giving a dark appearance to the already dark room. "Let's fight!"

Another snap of his fingers and a huge shape appeared from behind him. When the candles illuminated it, it was a giant rat-man thing! It then gave a giant screech and jumped towards me. My hands widened when It closed in, but I couldn't dodge it. It raked down at me with its huge claws, and I threw my arms out to protect myself. My left arm went spinning and apin shot up my arm and stomach. I looked down at the claw that was locked into my stomach.

"Ba-ha! Another loser! Ba-hahaha-**ARGHH**!" His sudden screech erupted in the room as I thrust one of my knives into his arm. He backed away from me and I withdrew my knife as a stream of blood came out of his arm. "W-what the? How did you?"

"You appear to be very confused. Let me tell you how I knew that was an illusian." His eyes widened when I exposed his trick. "You see, I use deceiver magic, which is very similar to illusian magic. So, you see, illusian magic doesn't... what is..." Now, I was confused. He looked like he was about to break into laughter. And then he did.

"**BA-HAHAHAHA**! You must be an idiot! Who ever thought that one little illusian was all I could do? Look at my arm! The one you "_stabbed_". Look at it!" I looked at the arm I stabbed. There was no blood. THe jacket wasn't even ripped! "As you can see, you stabbed an illusian! Idiot!" Suddenly, something dug into my arm. This time, it was real. For I was knocked away from my spot and crashed into the wall. I looked at my arm, and noticed blood. I looked over at where Erenous was, but didn't see him. I looked at where _I_ was, and he was standing there, holding a big sword. My eyes widened as I saw through the illusian and managed to roll away as his sword appeared inches from my head. "Ba-hahahahaha!" His laughter rang from everywhere. What could I do?

My senses erupted and I jumped upwards a few feet, feet closer to my body. His sword whizzed underneath my feet. But then a kick came from behind me and I fell to the ground. I got up quickly and started to run. 'If I run, he wouldn't be able to attack me, right?' I thought to myself. But then he appeared infront of me. Illusian or not, I took out both of my knives and slashed at his face, but my knives phased through him, and a kick behind me told me where he was. But unfortunately, I was knocked to the ground with the sudden force.

I quickly got up and jumped away. I widened my eyes. I have to be able to see through illusian. Come on! I use the same kind of magic! I can't lose this! I spread my arms and covered myself in an illusian. I basically reflected light with my deceiver magic. But, unfortunately, being vastly more superior to me in illusians, he easily saw through this and a fist landed on my face. I was knocked away, but I didn't stop using my magic. '_Keep it up_!' I thought to myself. '_Let my magic overflow, let it explode_!' My magic spread all around me and made the surrounding floor disappear. Erenous's illusian melted away in his confusion at how the floor disappeared. Before he realized it was an illusian, I slashed at him with my two knives. They cut through his chest, drawing blood and he fell backwards in surprise.

"What the?" He said in surprise. THe floor then reappeared and I appeared all around him. My deceiver magic was on full blast. The difference between deceiver magic and illusian magic, was that deceiver magic could be imprinted. What that means, was that if I get an access point inside someone, then I can use my magic freely and make him see, hear, feel, taste, or even smell whatever I want. Of course, too much of a strong will and knowledge of it being an illusian can break out of it, but even knowledge and a strong mind came be overcome when surprised. The battle was then over as all my illusionous selves ran at Erenous and attacked him at the same time and he fell back unconcious.

I stopped my magic and fell down exhausted. '_After a moment...of rest... and I'll continue on..._' I thought to myself. After a few minutes, I got up and started to the next door.

* * *

**HANA POV** \- listening to "_I Fooled You_"

I opend the door that I found and walked inside, The door then closed behind me, but I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about the person that appeared infront of me, with candles turning on with blue flame all around me.

She looked to be about 20, but she was definetly actually... 38. I know, because I'm a girl too. She was wearing _way_ too much makeup. She had pink hair, that was short and barely reached her shoulders, green eyes and a pink jacket with brown fur at the shoulders. She had a green skirt on and white heels. Ugh. Red lipstick, heavy perfume, too much. Her face was splattered with makeup. Kinda reminds me of Varuna actually. "_Somewhere nearby, Varuna sneezed. That sneeze tirggered the trap that Haruo heard_."

"Bwha-hahahahaha!" Cried the woman, with her left hand on her hip and the back of her right hand, on the left side of her mouth. "Tremble in the presense of Valish, the fourth strongest in the Gereldo's Labyrinth guild! Tremble in my power! Bwha-hahahahahaha!" She then suddenly stopped laughing and looked hard at me. "Oh, you poor little girl. How ugly you are!" A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "You need some more, no, _lots_, more makeup! Here dar-ling, take some of this perfume!" She tossed over a glass bottle, but I let it fall to the ground. "Dar-ling, don't let that nice perfume hit the ground! You need a spanking? I'll give you a spanking before I give you _all_ my tips on hot to be _beautfull_!" Suddenly, my anger made me speak my mind.

"Beautiful? You give beauty a bad name! You make it look more like the _beast_ than beauty! You look horrendous! You _never_ use that much makeup! I bet all the guys don't like you, they find your face offensive! Ugly old woman, _I'll_ give you a lesson in beauty!" I ran at her and when I got close, faked a punch and used water cane on her face. The attack hit and she fell over and landed on her butt, which looked like it deflated, and I strangely heard air escaping. Her makeup started to run down her face. She pulled out a mirror and looked at her face. She turned red.

"You... monster... enemy to all beautiful women everywhere! I'm gonna school you in beauty _and_ magic!" She jumped up and then slapped the air, but I wasn't there. What was she doing? And then, all of a sudden, a force like a giant slap hit my body and launched me to the right, the same direction she slapped. I flew through the air and I was buried into the wall. The worst part of it, was that the force of the slap never disappeared. I managed to unbury myself in the rubble and stand up, but it felt like my balance was off. My body kept bending to the right. What was going on?

"With your ugly body, I bet you haven't figured it out yet." Another tick mark appeared on my head. "It is called force magic, dar-ling. The rest you can figure out when your going through my beauty school!" She didn't even run at me. She just slapped the air to the left and I flew in that direction as a giant slap hit me across the room. Just like last time, my body kept tipping over to the direction she slapped in. I put my hand out in front of me and shot out a water stream, but she slapped and the water flew back at me with greater force and knocked me back. I landed on my back and I could barely move. What kind've magic was this? How would Varuna deal with this? Probably just run at her and attack. Hahaha.

I stood up and prepared myself for some pain. My balance was offset to the left still, so if I run, it will probably be at an angle. So, I might as well just go! I started running forward, and I was right. My body started moving a bit to the left with his step. So, I countered my placing my feet more to the right. I tried to force myself to the right, but my body kept swinging to the left. Valish slapped downward, and my body was thrown down and pressed against the ground. Now it feels like she's using gravity magic! I tried to stand up, but the force kept pushing me closer and closer to the ground. I looked at Valish and noticed something.

The hand she slapped with was still pointed down. As in, the _palm_ of her hand was down. Maybe... When the force decreased enough for me to stand, I noticed that she picked up her hand and moved it to another direction. She then started move her hand to slap to the left. My eyes widened as I figured it out, or atleast _some_ of it. When she slaps, it's like a giant _hand_ hits me. Each time she slapped me, it was with the palm going out for the slap, not the back of the hand. And when I was hit by the giant hand, I could feel sweat, like the sweat off her palm! Another thing, was that when she held her hand down, the force was greated than when she moved it away for the next slap. So, just like gravity, magic, she can decrease or increase the force inputted in each attack. Of course, it is probably much more than this. I bet Trevor could figure it out, but I have to work with this. When the next slap came, Instead of staying where I was, I ran forward. I was still hit to the left, but this time, the blow felt like an arm. Adding this to what I figured out, maybe this magic just adds length to your arm, or something? When I landed on the ground, I jumped up and started to run to Valish. She then slapped again, to the right, but I jumped upwards. My feet were hit and I spun around to my right, but It proved my theory.

"I fooled you." I whispered to myself. I then chuckled. "Force magic? More like invisible extending arm magic with a delay." I got up and ran at Valish, with the intention to finish the fight. She slapped to the left and I jumped higher this time. I felt wind underneath me and I smiled. Valish's eyes widened. I ran at her and punched her in the face then unleased a water cane on her. As Valish fell backwards, she slapped once more. On my face. The sting of the slap hurt, but what came next was worse. Valish fell back and hit her head and was knocked out, but the slap that hit me in the face knocked me into the wall and I broke right through. Unforunately, The wall I broke through led outside and I fell landed on a bush. I couldn't move. Pain was everywhere. I then blacked out.

* * *

**USAGI POV** \- listening to "_This Is War_"

I opened the door and walked through. The door closed behind me, but I barely noticed it. Candles started to flicker on and the flame was a light blue. Nobody was infront of me. I walked forward, but then the air shifted and I jumped backwards. The air exploded right was I was. I looked up and what distrubed it. The man that was sitting on the rafters, was obviously a wind wizard. He had dark black hair, that was tied into a pony tail with two strands of hair, sitcking out and was over his face that were dyed red. He was wearing a tan tunic and brown baggy pants. He was wearing a light blue armband on both his arms. With blue eyes, he slowly fell down, using wind magic to slow his fall. When he landed on the ground he introduced himself.

"My name is Chrodar, third strongest in Gereldo's Labyrinth. I am a wind wizard, which you obviously already know. I can tell. You also use wind to attack right? But I'm sorry. I'm much better than a ten year old." Suddenly, the wind slashed at arm and cut his sleeve in two, not even harming his arm. He looked down at his arm and saw that it was ripped. Then he looked at me. A prick mark appeared on his forehead. "Hey you rat! I'm gonna kill you!" I sighed. He is like that one guy, Varuna; loud. "_Somewhere, Varuna tripped over nothing at the thought of his name. It was as if wind tripped him. Then he sneezed. And then he triggered a trap._" I stood right where I was as Chro-whoever faced off with me. Then at a flick of his wrist, he sent a wind slash at me. A shield of wind appeared around me and the slash was knocked away.

"Your very skilled, for a young rat. Prepare yourself to die!" He moved both hands infront of him and then back and two wind slashed raced towards me. My wind shield took care of them, but then something appeared behind me. I jumped upwards and did a backflip as a third slash came from behind me. I landed on my feet and faced Chro-something. Without even doing anything, Chro-? was hit with a ball of wind. He was knocked down. He quickly got up, but another blsat of wind took him down again. The candles flickered as I formed a huge wind ball above me. I then sent it down at him and it exploded against him, sending him flying backwards.

"Dammit! Why are you so good? Who are you?" He sent another wind slash at me, but this time, I didn't block it. I let the attack come near me, and then I ate it. I sucked in the wind slash and converted it to my strength. "What... did you just do?"

I licked my lips. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you. I am a wind dragon slayer. I eat wind. **Wind Dragon Roar**!" I gave a roar and a blast of wind shot out of my mouth and raced at Chro-loser. The blast exploded against him and he fell back, unconcious. I walked towards the next door.

* * *

**TREVOR POV** \- listening to "_My Demons_"

I kicked open the door in style. Who cares about opening it regularly? That wouldn't be fun. My crimson cloak flew back and I entered the room. Candles with black purplish flame flickered on. I looked around. An idiot was hiding in here. After identifying where he was, I spread my hands and brought them together. "Chaos cutter!" I cut my hands across each other and two purplish black slashes appeared and raced towards where he was hiding. But before the attack hit him, they exploded. Something hit them. What was it? His attack? No. It was a... wall? Just then, the room changed. The walls moved back and the room was completely exposed. The man was standing where I thought he was, but he was standing farther than what I thought. Who was this guy? He had black hair and a black shirt with black pants. And surprisingly, black shoes. He also had pink eyes.

"I am Christopher, second strongest of the-" I stopped him.

"Gereldo's Labyrinth guild, right? Pretty low ranking to deal with me, but whatever. I'll throw you out like yesterday's trash." I ran towards him and before he could react I punched at his face, but stopped and went down. "Chaos Stream!" I punched upwards and hit his jaw and launched him upwards, but then I opened my hand and a blast of purplish black energy shot out of it and exploded against him. He was thrown higher into the air and he landed on his back, a couple of meters away. "Meh. Just like Varuna the other day. Lost too quickly."

"_Somewhere, Varuna felt a deep hatred for Trevor for some reason, which caused him to trip and then he sneezed as he regained his balance, but that triggered a trap and he blew up_."

I walked towards the door, but a sound behind me stopped me. I turned around and was blasted away. When I hit the floor, I immediately put out my arm and threw myself up. I skidded on the floor, but I was on my feet. A black smoke was coming from his hand, which must've been from the attack. I sighed. Then I smiled. "Let's go!" I ran at him and attacked with a Chaos Fist, and he ducked under the blow and then kicked upwards at my face. I jumped backwards and let loose a Chaos Barrage, and multiple blasts of dark purplish energy shot out of my hand and raced towards him. Multiple explosions occured where he was standing, but he appeared out of the smoke. He shot a pure black blast at me, but I hit it away with my bare arm. Wrong choice. The arm started to burn from the attack. But because of it, I knew that he used Dark magic. And how to defeat him.

I jumped upwards and shot out a Chaos Stream, but he easily dodged it because of the distance. When I landed on the ground, he appeared behind me, but I kicked around me in a roundhouse kick, covered in a purplish black flame. The kick connected, but he had blocked it with his arm. The force, however, threw him away from me and I jumped towards him. I jabbed with my right fist, but he pushed it out of the way, but my left leg came up and hit him in the face and he hit the ground and bounced away. I raised my hands and black energy started appearing above me. "**Chaos Bomb**!" The attack grew larger and then I threw It at him. He managed to get up and jump away, but before the attack hit the ground, it explosed and Chaos Barrages were launched out of the explosion. He did not expect this and he took the full force of the attack. He fell down unconcious with his back shirt burnt off him and smoke rising upwards.

"Are you done?" I asked him. He didn't move. "Good. Pretty weak opponent, huh?" I walked towards the next doors and kicked them open, cloak flowing up behind me. "Time to get moving."

* * *

**After a boat load of reading later, your now reading this bold text, huh? Well, congratz. Longest chapter for this fanfic so far. Anyway, I don't really know what to put down here, besides the fact that my legs have been tired and have been hurting for days now, so if you tell me that you wish that I would get better, that you wish my legs get better, and that I'm awesome, my legs might get better. Please leave a review, follow, and favorite, and PLEASE TO GOD HUMPING TREE JESUS HAD AN ANGERISM UP A DUNG HOLE OF RELIGON EPHIPHAMY AND EXPLODE INTO THE NETHER REGIONS OF... ya know. What was I even talking about again? Oh yeah. Please send me a PM of your character. Need some more plox. And finally, PEACE!**


	11. Dark Water Dragon

**Howdy partners! Cowboy Kuro is showin' tha way today? I don't even know anymore. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Stuff came up. Anyway, I... anyway, lets just start since I just forgot what I was gonna even put XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - Dark Water Dragon**

After I got up from the explosion, I continued walking forward. I rubbed my hair and tried to walk carefully. I didn't want to blow up again. I soon came to a set of double doors. They were pure white with gilded gold around the edges and at the door knob. I walked up to the door and grabbed the door knob. Then I kicked open the door.

The door swung open easily and I walked into the room. There was no doors in this room, besides the one I came from. On the far wall, was a massive sculpted dragon head and wings. Below it, is a red chair with gold around it. Sitting on the chair, was a guy with spiky silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He wa wearing a black t-shirt and blue pants with black shoes. He had a scar going above his left eye to his chin, going across the eye lid. Whatever caused that scar, narrowly missed blinding his eye. When the door closed, I turned around. When I turned back, the man was right infront of me. All around us, candles flickered on with dark blue flames.

I stared into his eyes, but then bent back as his fist narrowly missed my face. He smiled and turned around and walked back to his chair.

When he sat down, he started to speak, with his hand resting on his chin. "My name is Ladon. I am the strongest in Gereldo's Labyrinth and I'm the guild master as well. I use dark water magic, so please entertain me, dragon slayer." My eyes widened for he knew what I was. Who was he? "Of course, when you tell everyone you see, who asks you what magic you use, rumors go around. In any case, I hope that rare magic is interesting." He stood up. "Let's start, shall we?" I nodded and clenched my fists. I gulped. This was gonna be fun!

I ran at him, with water steaming around my right fist.

* * *

Listening to - "_Gonna Go Far, Kid_"

When I was half way to him, he threw back his left arm and ran at me with water streaming around his left arm. The water, instead of being the regular blue water, was darker. When we reached eachother, I punched at him, and he did the same. Our two fists collided and water was sprayed everywhere around us. But something was wrong. The water... was all dark! Then the water all froze around us and gathered up above us. Then it shot straight down and blasted against me, sending me straight down into the ground. When I looked up, the black water was flowing around Ladon.

I jumped up and started to suck in water vapor and the dark water. The vapor went down easy, but the dark water was thick. It was difficult to eat. Then, I threw up the dark water as it entered my system. What kind of shitty water was this?

"Ha. You can look at Dark Water as... unholy. You probably won't be able to eat it, unless you _want_ your system to be disrupted. But eat all you like, you will still lose, regardless. **Dark Water Hammer**!" His arm collected water all around it and then at the hands it turned into a hammer-like shape. He ran at me and kicked me in the gut upwards. He then brought down the hammer and hit me hard straight back down into the ground. The ground cracked and broke all around me. Blood shot out of my mouth.

I started getting back up with my elbows, but he kicked me in the side and I was launched away. I rolled across the ground and then stopped on my back. I started getting back up. This time, he let me get up. As I stood back up, my legs kept shaking. '_Was I afraid?_' I thought to myself. '_No. I have to fight him and win!_'

When I got all the way up, I started to run towards him. "**Water Dragon Claws**!" Water claws spread from my fingers and I slashed at him, but he dodged. I kicked upwards, but he easily dodged and kicked me in the face. I was sent back, but I stayed on my feet. I ran forward and kicked out at him, but he backed up out of the way. Then I jumped forward and slashed with my claws, but he moved in close and punched me in the gut and then roundhouse kicked me in the face. My water claws dissolved off my fingers. I hit the ground hard and was launched up and into a wall, making a small crator. I fell out of the crator and hit the ground. I picked myself up, but then he appeared infront of me and kneed kick me in the chin, hitting me upwards. He then jumped up and roundhouse kicked me back into the wall. A much larger crator appeared on the wall as I crashed back into it. Blood shot out of my mouth. I fell to the ground, face first. I... couldn't do anything to him. He was too powerful

"Hahahahaha! If the others are as weak as you, then I can take my time killing them!" Killing them? More laughter. "Ah. I should've played around more with you. Now the others will all be defeated and I won't be able to have any fun."

_Heart beat... Heart beat... **Heart beat...**_ My eyes shot open and something was different.

* * *

Listening to - Bleach OST - "**_Stand up be strong_**"

My eyes shot wide open and my pupils changed. They were always more like slits, like a dragons, but now they were completely like a dragons. Scales appeared around my eyes and face and on my arms. I rose silently and slowly as Ladon talked about how much fun he would have got if he took his time with me. Water started to appear around me and orbit around me. "Yo." I said as I was finished rising up off the ground.

"Huh?" He turned towards my voice and received a fist of water.

"**Water Dragon Fist**!" The water went crazy and dragged themselves and threw themselves around my fist. As my fist connected with Ladon, the water exploded, but maintained their form around my fist. Ladon went flying across the room, but he did a flip and his hand touched the floor and propelled himself back onto his feet, skidding a few feet. He looked up at me, eyes wide.

'A ten year old boy stood there with shadows across his face. His eyes was masked and you could barely see his mouth that was in the shape of a scowl. But, you could tell where the eyes were. Two circles of blue appeared where his eyes were. **(A/N If ya watched fairy tail, and ya probably did, this is like with Natsu where his face was shadowed and you could see two red circles on his face, where his eyes were. Only with Varuna its blue.)**

"A-a-a-a demon!?" Ladon whispered. "Where did this power come from?"

"**Water Dragon Claws**!" Claws extended from my fingers and I ran at where Ladon was. He shook off his confusion at seeing me running at him. He prepared his own attack.

"**Dark water G**-" I slashed at him with my claws and the water exploded on contact with him. He was sent flying back and he landed on his back, but he quickly got up and jumped out of the way as my claws appeared where he was.

"**Water Dragon Pulse**!" The claws morphed into a ball and was sent hurtling towards him. All ten exploded against him and he fell down, exhausted, but still ready to fight. He stood up and got ready for my next attack.

"**Dark water gun**!" Dark water appeared around his palm and up his index finger, which he pointed it at me like a gun, and his thumb which was pointed upwards. The dark water then moved to his index finger and he moved his thumb down. When his thumb touched his finger, the dark water exploded off him and was sent flying towards me. When It got close, I opened my mouth and gobbled it all down. I gulped.

"Thanks for the gross food." I licked my lips. "I'm all revved up! **Dark Water Dragon Trident**!" Water formed around my right hand and dark water around my left. I then slapped my hands together and moved my right hand up and left hand down. As I did this, the water fused together and started creating an object. When the object was made, it was a trident. The trident was blue and black and made completely out of water. I gripped the trident with my right hand closer to the three blades protruding out of the top and my left closer to the butt. I then charged forward at high speeds and the trident pierced through Ladon. The water then exploded and threw Ladon backwards, crashing into his chair. He was still moving when the smoke cleared.

"Then... how 'bout this? _**Dark Water Dragon Slayer Secret Art: TailLight**_!" All the water around us started forming around my arms, right at the elbow and legs, right at the knees. I then jumped high up into the air and started to do a back flip. The water spread out from my arms and legs and shot forward, becoming like a fish's tail. Being almost perpendicular with the ground, head first, I then forced my body to go back up, so that my head would be pointing towards the ceiling, and I slashed down with my arms and legs. The water tail that formed around my arms and legs then crashed down against Ladon sending out a giant explosion. This time, Ladon was unconcious.

I fell to the ground, dazed. '_I must've expended too much magical power, huh?_' I thought as I crashed against the ground, sending out a much smaller explosion. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hm. Not the best fight I wrote XD. No water dragon roar? HA! forgot about it. Anyway, One more arc left, then time skip! 'Sides, can't stay 10 forever :P. And, one more thing: No more draon slayers. I have, like, 5 of em now. If u want to be a slayer, be a god or demon/devil slayer -.- why does everybody want to be dragon slayers? Do you all hate dragons or something? Want to kill em? XD. Well, whatever. Please review, follow, and favorite. If you want to send me your NOT dragon slayer character, then PM me it. PEACE!**


	12. Sound of the Dragon

**Shout out to Trevor607, who provided me with some nice music. Anyway back to the story. Yes. I know. Putting two out in a day? Next thing ya know the world is gonna self-destruct, like all those geodudes in pokemon. Anyway, lets go.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 - Sound of the Dragon**

Listening to - _Touhou OST_ \- "_Reach for the Moon_" - yeah, thats right. I made my **OWN** music :P lol jk.

I was walking past a roaring waterfall when inspiration took hold of me. My name was Hazel Aurora Everwood, and I love music. To be accurate, I love sound; I love to sing. Currently, I am 12 years old. I have hazel eyes that are like honey and have specks of green in them. I have wavy blonde hair that reach down to my thighs and is in a pony tail, connected with a black headband. I am wearing a green turtleneck long sleeved crop top, with short white pants and knee length black boots with a cloak of top in brown. I am wearing white head phones. My height is below average, but I believe that I will soon grow in! I am in the guild Touhou. My guild mark is white and is located right below my throat.

As I stood there next to the waterfall, inspiration took hold upon me and I burst into a song with a beautiful voice that would've stopped everything around me in a beautiful harmony.

**(A/N Waterfalls, by TLC)**

* * *

_A lonely mother gazing out of her window_  
_Staring at a son that she just can't touch_  
_If at any time he's in a jam she'll be by his side_  
_But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much_

_But all the praying just ain't helping at all_  
_'Cause he can't seem to keep his self out of trouble_  
_So he goes out and he makes his money the best way he knows how_  
_Another body laying cold in the gutter_  
_Listen to me_

_Don't go chasing waterfalls_  
_Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to_  
_I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all_  
_But I think you're moving too fast_

_Little precious has a natural obsession_  
_For temptation but he just can't see_  
_She gives him loving that his body can't handle_  
_But all he can say is "_Baby, it's good to me._"_

* * *

After I finished my song, I stood standing there for several moments before continuing my walk. My magic is very unique. It is sound dragon slayer magic. I can make my voice come out however I want it to, but I like my own voice too. My dragon parent, Melodia, only taught me her magic because of my voice, so I should use it every chance I get. People used to make fun of my voice, so I never really liked it. But now, I love it. Because it brought me Melodia.

As I walk through the forest, with faint sounds of the waterfall behind me, I think about what has been going on lately. When I was out on a job, two new kids joined, or so I was told. I was also told, that one of them was a dragon slayer. But everytime they were there, I was out on a job and when _I_ was there, they were out on a job. It was really frustrating.

But today was the day! I finally finished my job, so I will just wait there until they get back! I won't go on a job until I see them!

Making my way back into Palmtree city, I walk the streets in a hurry. I want to get back to the guild to see those two new members, before they potentially go on another job and we miss eachother. I wouldn't even be able to tell who they are! When I finally made it to the guild, I saw Trevor and Hana exiting the guild together.

"Yo you two! Going out on a job?" I said to them when I got close enough for them to hear me properly.

"Yeah. And two others." said Trevor, emotionlessly like usual.

"Yeah!" agreed Hana.

"Hm. Right. Well Imma go on in. Hope your job goes swimmingly."

"You have no idea..." muttered Trevor. The two walked away bickering amongst themselves.

Whatever. Trevor is too mysterious by half. Time to meet those that dragon slayer! I opened the door and ran straight into two boys that I didn't recognize.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see you two there. Are you okay?" I said, holding out a hand to the blue haired boy that seemed familiar somehow.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he took my hand and I pulled him up. "Come on, we gotta go." he told the other boy, a boy with pure white hair.

"I'm coming!" he said. The two then brushed past me and ran down the street in the same direction that Trevor and Hana went.

"Hm. They seemed new, but neither of them looked dragon slayer material. But that blue haired kid... he had a black streak of hair on the right side of his hair... just like..." I slapped my face with both my hands. "No Hazel! Don't think about that! It's all in the past! He died! Gotta stop thinking about him..." I turned around and walked inside the guild.

* * *

**Varuna POV**

My eyes opened wide. I was lying down on a bed, staring up at a ceiling I did not know. "Where... Where am I?" I whispered to no one in particular. I looked around the small room, but found no one. I sat up and got out of bed. I was tired, but not too tired. I could move. I walked towards the door, but before I reached it, Hana kicked open the door.

Hana stared at me for a few seconds. "Glad your up! Water Cane!" Water raced around her hand and then she shot it at my face, knowing that I'd just eat it. I opened my mouth and sucked up the water she shot out at me and gulped it all down.

"Thanks for the breakfast Hana. Where are the others?"

"Down stairs eating some _real_ food. We finished off the rest of the thieves, and the wizard council came down and brought the magic users in for questioning and jail. Now come on, or you won't get any pay!"

"Right..." I mumbled. Fighting Ladon was tough. I barely even remebered how that fight ended! Well, whatever. No use thinking about the past right now. I have to focus on the future!

"There are five of us, so each of us will get 1/5 of the reward. So hurry up or we will decided that you will get nothing!" Hana giggled and ran away back down the stairs. I sighed. Let's go, huh?

* * *

**Hazel POV**

"I'm so bored." I moaned. There was nothing to do. I've been sitting here for five days now! Almost a week! When will they get back on their job? After asking around, I found out that the two I bumped into were the new members. Just then, Ryan Spriggs, currently 11 walked up to the table I was sitting at.

"Yo!" He was wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, and black slacks and shoes. He was wearing a black trench coat that wasn't buttoned. He had gray-blue eyes and had a dirty blonde princeton haircut. he uses amethyst magic.

"What do you want, Ry?" I grumbled to him.

"Well, since your here, everyone wants to hear you sing."

"Not right now. No inspiration."

"Aw, come on!"

"Ugh. Then give me a beautiful amethyst."

"Sure!" He crouched down to the ground and spread out his hands. Purple magic appeared around his hands and it expanded to reach down to the ground. The ground then started to spin around and an anethyst bloomed out of it. Ryan grabbed it and the ground fixed itself. He then presented it to me. "Here ya go!" I took the stone and stared at it. Inspiration arrived. I jumped up out of my seat, and ran to the stage that just finished being set up and jumped onto of it. I grabbed the microphone someone handed me and prepared myself to sing. A beautiful voice sounded from the sound dragon slayer and everyone stayed silent to hear it. Nobody uttered a word, even ten minutes after the song ended.

**(A/N Amethyst By LOW)**

* * *

_You hide, you always hide_  
_So deep inside the amethyst mine_  
_The color bleeds and fades to white_  
_What used to be a violent mind_

_Afraid the things they say_  
_They reach and stranger get their way_  
_You claim they can't touch you_  
_Still you choose to take the edge of the room_

_Oh time, it pulls out your eyes_  
_It makes you choose between two lives_  
_So what? You've got that too_  
_You're nobody's stupid girl_

* * *

I walked back to where I was sitting, but as I sat down, I saw Trevor and Hana, standing next to those two kids I bumped into and a new girl. I jumped back up and made my way to them.

Trevor, like always, wasn't enchanted by my voice. "Yo Trevor! Glad to see your back. Mind introducing me to the two new members and... this girl I guess?" I didn't care much about the girl, I just wanted to know who these two members were and which of them was the dragon slayer. Looking at the blue haired boy, I was filled with a sense of nostalgia. Who was he?

"Make that three new members. The girl is joining too. We met her on the job. Apparently she used to wander around, accepting job request for the pay without joining a guild. But she says she wants to join, so she'll be joining after she speaks to the master about it. As for her name, she is-"

"My name is Usagi Ikeda. Nice to meet you." She gave a respectful bow. But there was a blank look in her eyes. "Nice song by the way." I smiled. Atleast she wasn't devoid of emotion, like somebody I know.

"She is a wind dragon slayer." Said Trevor.

"What? A wind dragon slayer?" No wonder she understood how beautiful my singing was! Wind always utters a beautiful tune. I turned to the two other new members. "That is cool and all, I'll get to know you later Usagi, but who are these two?" Especially the blue haired kid! Also the dragon slayer.

"Right. Well, the white haired one is Haruo. The blue haired one is the water dragon slayer." Water dragon slayer? "And his name is Varuna." My eyes widened. Varuna. He was... alive? When our village burned down, I thought he had died! I couldn't find him anywhere! But... where was he all these years? By the look on his face, he doesn't he remember me! Of course he doesn't Hazel! He was three years old when the village was destroyed! I only remember him because I was five, and only then I only remember his name and face!

But... his name is the same. His eyes are the same. Heck even his hair is the same! But... "Well, nice to meet you, Haruo. Varuna. Now Usagi, let us go meet the master and make you a member!"

"Right." Replied Usagi. We then made our way to the master to make Usagi a member of the guild.

* * *

**Shout out to Trevor607 for giving me a god slayer. I want a devil/demon slayer now. COME ON GUYS! LETS NOT LET TREVOR GET _ANOTHER_ SHOUTOUT! FIRST GUY WHO PMs ME A DEMON/DEVIL SLAYER GETS SHOUT OUT NEXT CHAPTER! COME ON! ahem. anyway, i hope you all enjoy this chapter. For the parts where Hazel sang, just please imagine the singing in the most beautiful voice you can. Also, please favorite, review, and follow if you enjoy'd. And always...have a good day and/or night. PEACE!**


	13. Saika Wakahisa

**Howdy. Bonjour. Hello. Some other word meaning hello. Sorry that I haven't put out a chapter yesterday... or the day before. I had stuff come up XD. Or.. was it just yesterday? I dont know. I had English finals today. First to finish, highest grade. Probably made a perfect :P 100 questions, 100 right, 0 wrong. Get reckt mate.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 - SAIKA WAKAHISA  
**

"Yo." I said to Haruo infront of the guild. It has been a few days since we got back from our last job. The jobs were pretty boring for the last few days. Mostly just hunting jobs, or bandits, small dark guilds, you know, the usual.

"Hey Varuna." Usagi had joined the guild. She had placed her guild mark on her collarbone, on the left. It was a sky blue color. Usagi has been fitting in with the guild, mostly. She quickly became friends with Hazel. I learned that Hazel's magic has to do with sound, but I wonder what it is? She wouldn't tell me.

We walked into the guild and walked over to the request board. We skimmed the job requests, but none of them caught our eyes. Then, Hazel appeared.

"Hiya guys! What'ya doin'?" She asked, in a bubbly voice.

"Looking for a job." said Haruo.

"Hm? Perhaps I can help. I got an eye for this kind of stuff..." As if to prove her point, she grabbed two random jobs off the board. "Ok. Me, Hana, and Varuna will go on this one and Haruo... Usagi and... Trevor will go on this one!" She had looked around the guild for the members with her eyes as she thought about who should go with who.

"Let me see the request." I asked. She handed me the job and I read it. "Need help. Dark guild out of control; Sphinx Riddles. Please help defeat them. Please go to Tuktangu Village and contact Saika Wakahisa to accept to job. 10,000 jewels? Isn't that a little low?" Hazel took the paper from my hands and looked at the job herself.

"Your right. A bit low... Maybe we shouldn't do this one."

"No. We will do this one. I mean, the dark guild is out of control, right? With a low reward like this, not many wizards would even attempt to do this job. Not enough pay. So, what would happen with the dark guild?"

"Your right. Well, Haruo, good luck on your job. Varuna, let's go get Hana and start this job!" Hazel grabbed me and dragged me away to where Hana was. Haruo stood standing there for a few moments before he looked at his job.

"Find the mystical creature, the Tigrat. Half-rat, half-tiger. Dark guild may be hiding it. Reward: _300,000 jewels_." Haruo's jaws dropped. "Well, I think I'll just not tell Trevor and Usagi 'bout this..."

"Not tell Trevor and Usagi what, Haruo?" Trevor appeared right next to Haruo. Usagi was behind him.

"Oh, look Trevor! A job for 300,000 jewels. Let's all go on it. It'll be fun!"

"Right. Let's go." Trevor and Usagi walked away, heading out of the guild and Haruo followed with a sigh.

"Me and my big stupid mouth..."

* * *

"Transportation... bad." I moaned.

"Yeah... Your right. It's evil..." Hazel moaned.

"We should just... burn it all down..."

"Well... with you it would be drowning it all, but whatev."

As their stomachs cleared up, I asked Hazel why she was sick. "_Motion sickness_." was her answer. Without ansering, Varuna scrathed his head.

"Well, let's go. We have to find out where this _Saika_ is so we can let her know that we're accepting the job."

"Your right Varuna. But first, where's Hana?"

I looked around. "I don't know. Was she still on teh train?"

"No. She got off with us. I wonder where she went?"

"Hey slowpokes!" Shouted Hana. We turned towards her voice and saw that she was waving frantically to get our attention. "I know where Saika is at!" she yelled.

"Really?" I said, to low for Hana to hear. "Let's go Haze."

"Haze?"

"I don't want to say Hazel all the time. Haze is shorter." I started to walk away. After some time, Hazel followed after me.

* * *

When we made it to where Hana said Saika lived, Hazel made it a point to be polite. "If we're rude on all of our jobs, then it would be bad for our image!" She kept saying.

"Fine. Lets just knock, okay?" Rolling her eyes, Hazel knocked on the door. A "_come in_" was heard from behind the door and Hazel opened the door. When we all came in, a little girl, about 6 or 7, appeared from a different room and walked infront of us.

She had dark purple hair, that was short and wild. She had ice blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple tunic, with a lighter purple shirt underneath. She had on short purple pants, and purple shoes. "Hello." she said, in a petite voice.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hiya." Hazel greeted.

"Hey." Hana continued.

"Do you know where Saika Wakahisa is?" I asked the small girl.

"Sure I do." she replied. "I'm Saika." We were all dumbstrucked.

"Your Saika? Our employer?"

"Yup. Anyway, your here for the request, right?" We nodded. "Great! Please sit down." We all sat down and she went to fetch us some tea.

"I wasn't expecting that." I confide in the two girls.

"I wonder how Haruo is doing with whatever job he had." Hazel said.

"Probably 'bout as good as us, right?" Hana said.

* * *

**HARUO POV**

"Sorry 'bout the train ride Usagi. But why were _you_ motion sick Trevor? Your never motion sick." I said to Trevor.

"Mostly I'm just holding it in. Other times, I took a pill to stop it from happening. Weak stomach." replied Trevor as he held his stomach. "But nevermind that, back to the matter at hand. Where is this Tigrat?"

"Well, according to the townspeople, it should be in the Forest of Sleeping Giants."

"Why is it called that?" asked Usagi.

I shrugged. "Nobody said. Maybe there are sleeping giants there? Who knows. We might as well start searching."

"Yeah. No use sitting down and doing nothing." said Trevor as he stood up. "Let's get a move on, or the tigrat will never be found.

"Right." Me and Usagi said at the same time.

* * *

_Take me high and I'll sing Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay 'Kay, Okay, Okay We are one in the same Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away 'Way, away, away Save me if I become My demons _**Hm hmm hm hmm... Oh. I didn't See you there. Well. Thanks for reading. That was from _My Demons_, if you didn't know. Was just... singing out loud there. Then typed it cause yeah. XD. Well, please favorite, review, and follow if you want to and if you enjoyed, which I hoped you did cause this is chapter 13, if you didn't enjoy 1 - 12, why are you even here? Might as well click that favorite and follow botton. Go on. I'm waiting. Good. You didn't click it. I'm disappointed in you. Anyway, PEACE!  
**


	14. Announcement

**Hiya! Kuromaster here. First off, I'd like to say that I love all of your support. Lots of reviews, some follows and favorites. Anyway, I first want to say, that I just got my samsung galaxy tab4 nook. Got it from reading at my school XD But anyway, I won't be able to put out more chapters for, probably a week or two. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a little bit longer for my next chapters XD. As for accepting characters, please PM me them, but I might not accept cause I got enough already, but I might if your character is cool. And also, don't make your magic confusing. I don't like explaining things, and I'd rather not do your magic wrong. And also, no more dragon slayers, unless you want to be 2nd gen. :P  
**

**Anything else? Oh yeah. Please review, follow, and favorite. Peace!  
**

* * *

**Let me take this time to answer some reviews.  
****Damien Lucielle Shadowheart** \- _A tigrat. D: Why can't it be a liger. That would be much more fun. XD  
_**Kuro_ \- Cause that would be too boring. A lion and tiger? Why can't it be a tiger and lion? But a tiger and rat? Sounds great. A small beast with the power and awesomeness as a tiger and reproductive capabilities as a rat. They'd be everywhere. _EVERYWHERE!_  
_**

* * *

**Koraru Kinomoto - **_Hahahahah great chappy! I cant wait for u know what to happen! Poor Haruo! Hehehe and who is purple girl?! Hope ur ok and please update soon!  
_**Kuro - _Thanks for all the support. And purple girl is a submitted character. I'm always okay, just maybe my thumb is broken :/ it just hurts. Kinda._  
**

* * *

**Trevor607 - **_Good chapter, update soon, I hate pie_  
**Kuro** \- _**I hate pie too? I don't remember saying anything 'bout pie, but okay.**_

* * *

**Well, I guess that does it. If you have any questions are anything, leave it in a review and I'll respond to it whenever I do my next chapter, or if I get, like, 5 questions or something, I'll do another announcement. That will probably say that I'm awesome, but we already knew that, right? PEACE! **


	15. Sphinx Riddles

**HELLO! Have you missed me? No...? Oh... Well, anyway, pretend that you missed me. I have returned, from the deepest, dankest, parts of hell! I have circled around the world thousands of times and... Do you not care...? Oh... You just want the chapter, huh? Well, I guess I can give it to you... just, let me tell you a few things.**

**One. I figured out why I have had writers block for this series for all these months and weeks and years! It was the Tigrat! Everytime I sat down to write, and nothing appeared in my head to write about, it was because I was using this chapter to settle things with the Tigrat! This and next chapter. But now, I've seen the foolish error of my ways! For now on, I shall never mention a tigrat ever again! If you see a tigrat, avoid it at all costs, because it WILL give you writers block, like it did me!**

**Two. I am writing a fire emblem awakening fanfic right now. I will continue to write it. I will also start working on my naruto fanfic once again, so I'll do, fairy tail, naruto, fire emblem, fairy tail, naruto, fire emblem, until I get writers block again! YAYY!**

**Three. Updating schedule is nonexistant, so you might see this chapter go up, today, then another 5 days from now, or 5 years from now.**

**Four. I'm also writing a pokemon fanfiction :D That I haven't posted on this site yet, but I will! One day... maybe... I'm just waiting until I have enough chapters written, and I have gone over it to make sure there is no mistakes, and everything is in order!**

**Five. My friend, Sora Revan, or Daniel(lol im just gonna tell ya his real name XD), let me borrow Conception 2, and I gotta say... its awesome. I've barely played, cause I got it, like, yesterday, BUT it is still good, nevertheless.**

**Six. LETS JUST GET STARTED! We all know you never missed me, that you only care about the chapter! It's okay. I'll only cry a little.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Sphinx Riddles**

After a while, 12 minutes and 32 seconds **(Definitely not a couple weeks or months)** later, Saika returned with a tray full of tea. She set down a teacup infront of everybody. The smell of the tea wafted through the air. I looked down at the green tea infront of me, and manipulating the liquid, I made it float up from the cup and towards my mouth, too lazy to pick up the probably hot teacup. After swallowing some of the green tea, Hazel decided to speak up.

"Not fair Varuna!" She shouted, clearly not impressed that I'm taking the easy way out, than by touching and picking up a hot teacup.

"What? It's easier." I replied. She only pouted and rocked back and forth on her chair. After about a minute of being stared out, I cracked and made the tea from her teacup rise up to her mouth. "How 'bout you try it?" I asked, looking away from her. She was surprised, but she drank the floating tea anyway.

A few minutes later, and the tea was all gone. Only Saika drank it like it was supposed to be drank.

"So, Saika..." Hana started, unsure of what exactly to say. She glanced at Hazel and then me, hoping that one of us would continue. Hazel sighed, and continued for Hana.

"We would like to know about the job you want us to do. Is that alright?" She asked with a gentle voice.

"Hm? Yeah, okay." Saika said, cheerfully. "See, there is a dark guild who have been up to no good lately!"

"So, you want us to take them out?" I carefully asked, earning a look from Hazel.

"Yeah! They're called Sphinx Riddles. Have you heard about them?"

"No." All three of us say at the same time. After a glance at each other, I continued. "Could you tell us about them?"

"Hm... I guess I could... Well, see, they're pretty bad people!"

"Uh, yeah, we get that." I said, scratching my head at how she's repeating that they're bad.

"And... they're really bad!" I was beginning to think that she didn't really know anything about them. "And I used to be in the same guild!" She finished.

"Oh... So you're..." Hana started, but trailed off at having found no words to express what she was feeling.

"So, a dark guild member, is asking a guild, to take out her own guild?" Hazel finished for Hana, who looked thankful for the help.

"Yup! See, I didn't know they were... you know, dark and evil. I thought it would be fun! I mean the name, Sphinx Riddles, is pretty fun, right?"

"I guess if you put it that way, then yeah, it _would_ be fun." I said, in a low voice.

"So, anyway, now that you know about them, I want you guys, to beat them up!"

"Of course we will." Said Hazel quickly, giving a look at me. "So, where are they exactly?"

"Don't remember." Was all Saika said as she looked at us seriously.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"What? I just don't remember exactly where is was! I know what town it was near, but the exact location is gone!"

"How do you not know where your own guild is?" I yelled, a bit angry.

"Well, someone always came with me when I left, to help guild me back to the guild, ever since I joined, so I just never learned." She gave a small giggle, before settling in silence.

"Well, then. Where is the village?" Hana explored after some time.

"Hm? Oh, just up north and down the road to the left, you'll find a village. The guild was somewhere near it. Don't remember the name of the village, though..."

Before I could say something about her forgetting everything, Hazel stopped me with a piercing gaze, before turning back to Saika. "I guess we'll be going now. After we take care of this guild, we'll come back for the reward." We all got up, ready to go.

"Sure, okay." Saika said, getting up herself. "Then, let's go."

"Yes, let's- What?" Hana shouted.

"What? I'm coming too."

"No, no, no! You're just, what? Five?"

"Six."

"You're six! You can't help us take on a dark guild!"

"Yes I can!"

"No! You'll get hurt!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No!" Me and Hazel stood there dumbfounded as Hana and Saika argued. We shared a glance with eachother about the situation, before turning back to the little arguement.

"**FINE**!" Saika shouted out, stomping on the ground. "I'll just prove to you that I'm strong! Here, look at me magic!" She rolled her shoulder back a few times, before taking in a large breathe and releasing it, three times. After that, she opened her eyes confidenly, and she spread her right hand to her right and a purple portal appeared out of nowhere. It was pretty small, but it looked like it was a dark hole, that had the power to suck everything in this room inside of it. "This is my magic! Void Magic! It's, like, the cousin of chaos magic! I think. With it, I can teleport objects, and store objects, and and... people too! It can also be used to attack by sending them spinning around and crashing into walls! Also, when I store someone with this magic, and then let them out, they'll have motion sickness!"

I took a step back. "Oh, god! Not more transportation! I am _not_ going in there!"

"Me either!" Said Hazel, also taking a step back. Saika stared at us with confusion, but then turned back to Hana with a kind of smug smile.

"What do you think now?" She asked, proudly.

"Uh, I guess it's pretty okay..."

"**YES**! That means I can go right?" She jumped around, making a lot of noise, but Hana didn't stop her.

"...I guess she can come..." She muttered to herself, before turning back to us, clapping her hands to get attention. "Okay, let's go now!" She then spun around, and headed out the door, with Saika following a few seconds later.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I sighed and looked out the window. "Well, let's just hope we don't have to go in that... void." I said, gulping at the word, void.

"Yeah..." Hazel replied, shivering.

"So... Hazel. Why do you get motion sickness?" I ventured.

"Oh, because I'm the sound dragon slayer." I was momentarrily surprised, but I quickly got over it.

"Right. Is everyone at this guild a dragon slayer?" I asked, half joking.

"Not "every"body. But there are some pretty interesting people there." I sighed again. I kinda thought I would've had the most interesting magic there, but I guess I can't have it all. "Okay! Let's go after them!" Hazel then ran out of the room and after the two.

I looked one more time around the room, and then followed Hazel.

* * *

**Hi. End of this chapter! Finally. I told you it was the Tigrat's fault! See how easily I wrote this chapter? Only took me, about an hour to write this! YES! I got my shits back together! Now, I shall write Naruto, but after I go to sleep. It's bloody 1:34 in the morning, and I plan on getting as much sleep as possible. See you guys, when I write the next chapter! Leave a review, follow, or even a favorite, and PEACE!**

**P.S. I'm no longer taking any more characters! I've been away for too long, so I want to catch up on everything I could've done, before I add in some more characters! Which I probably won't add in any more characters anyway, I already have enough. By the way, This is part one! We're getting closer to part two, but part three is when the Fairy Tail anime actually starts! Part four is the, uh, 7? year time skip. Then that's pretty much it. I think. Well, bye guys and gals, see ya next time, on this fanfiction, whatever I named it again...**


	16. Announcement 2

Hi everyone! KuroMaster here to tell you about something bad. Okay, first off, I usually write my chapters on my computer, as in, every chapter I've written, and more, has been done on the computer. And, guess what? My computer wont turn on anymore! So, after unplugging everything and plugging it back in somewhere else, with some different wires and l that, I'm still not sure that it will turn on. So, today I was gonna finish, edit, and upload a chapter for the tale of kuro, but, I will wait until tomorrow. If my computer does not turn on tomorrow, I will have to replace it! Worse part? I'm in high school and I have no money, and I can't think of a single relative that'll just buy me a new computer right here, right now. So, if I can't get my computer to work tomorrow, I will put out another announcement chapter, telling you all what will be happening. Oh, and im on my tablet right now, just in case you're wondering, and use, typing with this tablet is bloody time wasting and difficult! You try to write 5000 or so words with both your thumbs, instead of clicking keys on a keyboard! Just from this, my thumbs hurt like hell! Anyway, I guess I'll see you guys later, and hopefully, I can put out that chapter tomorrow. I hate auto-correct, and peace!


End file.
